Up a Tree
by SomeDeadMan
Summary: Trapped in a tree, Jaune and Weiss come to an understanding. OneShot, with more coming if I can think of anything.


Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of the characters. They all belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.

"So, how on earth did we end up here?"

"Beats me. I think I saw Yang beat the hell out of that Ursula, and that's all I remember. The rest's a blur."

"I think you blacked out for a minute."

"Me? No way! How could I have passed out?"

"I mean, you aren't exactly in top shape now, are you, blondie?

"Hey-don't call me that."

"Why not? You call me "Ice Queen" all the time."

"Yeah, but that's, I mean, it's..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"I-but, I mean, you..."

"Quiet. You hear that?"

"No."

"That's because you're talking."

"Well, so are you."

"Quiet, you."

"..."

"I still don't hear anything."

"Well, I do." Have a light?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Shine it down, sounds like someone-or something, is under us."

"I still think you're just overreacti-AHH, HOLY SHI-!"

"..."

"Jaune?"

"Yeah?

"Get. Off. Of. Me."

"..."

"Look, can Beowolves climb trees?"

"Do you even pay attention in class? No, they can't."

"Well, thats a relief, I guess."

"Is it? We're still trapped up here."

"I mean, yeah, but..."

"But nothing. We're stuck. In a tree. With you, of all people."

"Weiss, can I ask you a question?"

"I guess."

"Do you hate me?"

"What? No, Wha-Why would you even think that?"

"I mean, You're always so... cold. Like you have a chip on your shoulder, and when I'm around, you get worse."

"..."

"Well?"

"No, Jaune. I don't hate you. I think that you're a bit dense, maybe, and I will admit that I'm getting a bit sick of you hitting on me all the time, but I don't hate you."

"Then why do you act like that? I mean-why are you so distant all the time?"

"Look, I'm sorry. It's that...It's just that I don't know how not to be, you know?

"Not really, no."

"Okay, you know how I grew up, right?"

"Uhh, kind of?"

"No, you don't. You were raised, and your parents actually cared for you. You didn't have any standards to live up to. I did."

"Hey, that's not true! My granddad was one of the best huntsmen in the world, and so was my father. How did you think that made me feel? Why do you think I wanted to get into Beacon to begin with?"

"Yeah, but your parents knew how to care for you. Mine didn't. I mean, he loved me, but I don't think he really knew how to. He never cared for me, he just spoiled me with gifts and the like."

"I mean-yeah, that's a good point."

"I know it is. That's why I said it."

"See, that. Why do you always have to be like that?"

"Alright, look. I'll try and be a little less...smug, and you stop coming on to me. Deal?"

"..."

"Alright, I guess."

"Good. Speaking of getting hit on, are you really that oblivious when it comes to Pyrhha?"

"Huh? What do you mean"?

"Really? She's completely head-over-heels for you, Jaune!'

"No she isn't. Why would she be? She's a top-tier athlete, and I'm, well, me."

"You really are oblivious, aren't you?" Hell, even Ruby knows, and you know how she is. Frankly, I'm amazed that she hasn't spilled it to you by now."

"You didn't answer my question, you know. Why would someone like her be interested in me?"

"I don't know. Ask her yourself. That is, after you ask her out for coffee."

"But she's my-she's my teammate. It'll make things awkward."

"Not as awkward as they'll be if you don't ask her out."

"I don't-what?"

'Think about it. Put yourself in her shoes for a minute. You've been training with your partner for months now, and you're struggling to break it to him, struggling to ask him out. What if he says no? How can you look him in the eye again?" Now, I'm no expert on the subject, but I'll bet she's losing sleep over this, if the ways she looks at you is any indication. Without sleep, she won't be at her best in a fight, and that's your fault, Jaune. So suck it up and ask her out."

"But-but we..."

"No "buts" Jaune. Be a man!"

"Where will we even go?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I know a nice coffee shop near Beacon. A bit expensive, but you'll just have to suck that up too."

"Alright, alright. I'll ask her out, happy now?

"Now that I can get a good night's sleep without you knocking on my door? Yes."

"Well, what do we do now?"

"We sleep. You get first watch."

"What? Why me?"

"Because I call dibs on sleeping first, that's why. Wake me in four hours."


End file.
